Children with Green Eyes
by Tigereyes45
Summary: York wakes up from a nightmare to see his family. Nothing has ever provided him with as much comfort as they have. His wife, their kids, all with their beautiful green eyes. This will be a series of stories about the yorkalina family. AU where York does not die and after finding the director Carolina leaves the reds and blues to be with him.
1. Chapter 1

"York." He sighs and tries to ignore the voice calling his name. She wasn't really there. She never was. He had been looking for so long, and

"York." There it was again. He groans a little. Flashes of memories fly by in his mind. All the reports he intercepted. All the trouble he went through to get back, just for her to send him off again. She was stuck there. She was still stuck there. He had to get to her. York had too,

"Daddy get up!"

Oof, there went his belly. York opens his one eye to look and see who it was that had jumped on him. A small boy with a round face, light green eyes, and a small tuft of dark red hair was sitting on him. His small knees digging into the man's stomach.

"Ian, be careful." His mother chides with a laugh.

"Sorry mommy." The child says sliding off of his father.

"You alright? You were restless in your sleep." She says taking a seat besides York.

"Carolina?" She smiles in response. "Is this a dream?"

Carolina rolls her eyes. "Are you going to tell me what kept you rolling around last night, or keep up your cheesy lines?"

"I had a nightmare." He starts but takes a pause. He knew how his wife would react if he told her the rest, but if he didn't then she would be angry all day. "It was about project freelancer. You wouldn't listen to me. I searched for you, but i couldn't find you. Tex found me, she asked about you." He saw her body grow tense at the mention of her father's project. Her eyes narrow as soon as Tex pass from his lips. In a rush he could not stop he continues. "I couldn't find you and then, there was a fight. I don't remember who we were against but it was Texas and I and then I was shot." He tries to smile. "But I'm here. I'm still here." He laughs.

Carolina held a guilty look in her eyes. "Y-"

"It's fine. I'm fine. I know it was just a dream." York says with a sigh of relief. "It's just hard to remember that I use to not have you in my life." York smiles at her again.

"I love you." She is not smiling. She is only looking at him fiercely with those bright green eyes of hers. Always so strong and filled with cold steel, but he knows there is love in them too. Those bright green eyes held so much behind her ever darker pupils.

"I love you too."

"Mom! Dad! Are you guys taking me to school today?"

Carolina glances at the time. "Aren't you asking a bit late, Trent? If we don't and you leave now you'll miss the bus."

"Yeah I know. I didn't think to ask until now." Their eldest son lies.

York stands. "Alright, alright. I'll take him Mamma bear." York jokes. "No need to get upset. Let me get dressed buddy. Do you have everything ready?"

He nods.

"Good. Go wait in the car."

"Alright dad."

"Has Becca already left for the bus stop?" York asks Carolina.

"I'm not sure. I was dressing Ian. I'll go check in her room." York watches his wife carefully with his one eye as she leaves.

"I love you. I really do." He says to the open space of the empty bedroom.


	2. Chapter 2 Tea Party

It was the light slap on his ass that made his eyes go wide. "Now, now. Is that anyway to play nice?" York asks cheekily. He turns around to be met with a playful smile of Carolina's face. "Have I ever told you how bright your eyes look when you smile like that?" York asks, cupping her cheek.

"Believe it or not you have." Carolina tips her head to the side and laces a gentle kiss on his cheek. "You're sappy like that."

"Only because it's true." York insists. Carolina tries her best not to blush, but York still saw the light red gracing her cheeks. "You're face is starting to match your hair." He teases.

Carolina sighs. "You always have to ruin it." She pushes him gently before turning around. She grants her attention to a pile of unfolded clothes their eldest son had left on the bed for one them to fold.

"I'll handle those. It's my turn anyways." York offers. Carolina tosses him a wrinkly shirt.

"They'll get done faster if we do them together." Carolina adds as she begins folding faster.

"Carolinaaaa," York pretends to sound exasperated. "It doesn't have to be a competition, does it?"

Stupid question.

"I'm not making it a competition. I just want to hurry and finish these." York shakes his head. Already he could imagine her folding so fast he would not even make it to the second shirt before all the clothes would be done.

"Well how about after we finish these we go and,"

"Daddy!" Bad timing kid, York wants to say but he bites his tongue. "There you are! Can you come play with em, please daddy?" The young child asks as his father looks to his mother. Pleading with his eyes to say no, but with his actions to say yes. York picked up their youngest son and held him both making the prayer sign with their hands for her to release him from his work. As if she was a goddess they were hoping to be merciful. York secretly hopes she understood his real message despite his actions.

Yet today it appeared as if Carolina was tired of being the bad guy. "Of course your father can go and play with you. Mommy will come too if you want."

"Really?"

"Of course. As soon as mommy is done with the clothes. You and daddy can start without me."

"Alright mommy but you have to promise that you'll hurry. I don't want you to not come."

"I promise." Carolina swears as she draws a X across her heart.

"Come on daddy! I got Rebecca to join us as well!"

"Oh really? That must have taken a lot of convincing. Way to go kiddo, how did you manage that?"

"I asked her nicely." Ian says proudly. He tugs on his father's hand tighter to make him go faster. "She's waiting! Let's hurry!" His youngest leads him through the hallway all the way to the toy room. Sitting in a chair much to small for her was Rebecca. She had white wings attached to the back of her shirt and a black hat.

"Man, it's been years since I've seen you wear that." York teases his eldest as he points towards the hat.

"It was up in my closet." She admits ignoring her father jests.

Leaning in York whispers to his eldest, "So how did he manage to convince you to join?"

With a shrug she responds, "He asked." Her short answer as the girl forces a smile at her little brother who was now wearing her old tiara and declaring the tea party had begun.

What York had expected and what he instead got were two completely different things. What started out as a tea party turned into an all out war between the three as Ian had thrown a pretend cupcake at his father. In moments a food fight consisting all of imaginary foods and plastic dishes break out and Ian declared himself king of the tea party. Rebecca smiles as she ducks under the table. The devilish grin she gave her father told him that she had known about this part all along.

It was when a pretend cookie smacks him right in the face alongside a plate that York declared war. Sugared water, along with tea cups, and pretend food was flying everywhere. More than once the two children had teamed up against their father making sure he was covered in far more of the fantasy subsistence than themselves. It was when their mother came walking through the door did the three stop themselves. York whistling a warning to his children that were squirming within his arms. Immediately the two end the futile attempt to free themselves. Rebecca turns away from her mother a sad frown taking place. Ian decided to shine brightly at his mom as if he had done nothing wrong at all.

Carolina sighs with a shake of her head. "You see C," She presses her finger to York's lips.

"Ian am I too late for the tea party?"

"Nope! You're right on time mommy." The four year old shouts. His mom pulls him free from his father's arm and sits him down in the one chair that was not upturned. "I think we are out of tea. Dear could you and Rebecca please go and get us more?" Carolina asks sweetly.

York takes the opportunity to escape with his daughter. "Perhaps regular water would be better for him then sugar water." He looks over his soaked shirt. "It would also be less stickier for me." York laughs.

Rebecca rolls her eyes as she takes a pitcher down from the kitchen shelves. These days she often seemed reclusive and introspective. Carolina was worried, but York knew better. His little girl was a lot more like her mom then either her or Carolina would admit. He often remembers days when Carolina would be so withdrawn that no one would hear her say a single word for days.

"Hey, you know she isn't that mad, right? She just wasn't expecting that mess to deal with. You know Ian is her little baby."

"More like little angel." Rebecca mutters angrily.

York laughs. "We all know he isn't that." She huffs as the pitcher fills.

"Hey, have I ever told you about the day we brought you home from the hospital?" He asks with a fond smile, remembering the tiny girl he had held in his arms.

"Yes dad." The young girl answers clearly annoyed.

"You were so small. I refused to put you down the whole day we were finally able to bring you home. Your mother drove as I held you in my arms. Once we were home I took you upstairs to your room and introduced you to every stuff animal we got for you. You could say I spoil you." York says with a wink.

"Mom still says you do that." Rebecca giggles.

"She would be right. I absolutely do, because you're my little girl. You always will be Rebecca. Even if you are now fifthteen." He ruffles her hair. "Now let's get this tea up to the party"

"We should hurry before mom begins her interrogations." Rebecca jokes.

"Yes, let's." York replies and they race up the stairs.


	3. Chapter 3 Grandpa Visits

A knock on the door pulls York's attention from the kitchen. He was expecting only one guest today but not so soon. It was possible that he had managed to catch an earlier flight. Yet the question remains as to why he would not have called ahead of time. Carolina is not going to be happy about his early arrival.

Opening the door York throws on his best smile. "Leonard!" He cheers offering the man his hand. "We weren't expecting you this early."

"Yes well we were offered an earlier flight."

"We?" York looks behind the older man to see another. This one was younger and had brown hair with blonde highlights. The sweater he wore was black. His arms were full of suitcases while Leonard was carrying only one. York laughs.

"David. It's good to see you again. Need help?"

"N-no. I'm good." David struggles to reply.

"I thought this would just be a visit to the kids from their grandpa." York announces. "So I'm sorry to say the guest room is only set up for one. I can have Rebecca and Trent help me set up the smaller bed in it as well." York offers spotting the look David was giving Leonard.

"Yes well it has been awhile since Carolina has seen her brother, and it is rare we both have time off so I decided to bring him last minute. I'm sure the children won't mind, and he can always sleep on the couch."

"Dad." David groans in frustration.

"Here." York insists taking two of the suitcases from David's grip. "Just say the word and I'll let Carolina force him onto the couch." York promises, giving his brother in law a wink.

"It's fine. Honestly this is just like him." David sighs in defeat.

"Alright Washy." York pats his back playfully before calling down the children. "Carolina is still at work, and I am cooking dinner at the moment. Kids your grandpa is here! So is uncle Wash." York calls up the stairs.

In a matter of moments, sounds that resemble those of a herd resonate throughout the upstair halls and down the stairs. They rarely ever got to see their mother's relatives. For whatever reason they did love their grandpa and Uncle. Despite Carolina always growing tired of Leonard's nonsense. She never really forgave him for dwelling on the past for so long as she grew up, but York could understand. He would never expect Carolina to forgive, but if York were to lose her, he wasn't so sure he would be able to just move on and not obsess over happier times with her home.

"Ian! Not my hair!" Wash screams as Ian giggles.

"Two colors. It is two colors."

"Yes Ian it is too colors." David groans. "But you can not pull hair, remember. You are about to be a big boy who goes to school, right?" York could just imagine the furious nodding Ian would do to express his excitement. "Well you can't pull hair at school."

"I know!" The boy responds. Suddenly there is a loud 'oof' from David. York felt a lot better for being held within the safety of the kitchen. The guests were providing a wonderful distraction for the children.

Somehow York managed to have dinner finished just as Carolina's car pulls into the drive. He would have to thank David for being such a sport as to not throw the four year old across the room. David was Ian's favorite. He would say it everyday for a week straight after each of David's rare visits. Yet despite all of David's grumbling and pretending to be annoyed, York saw how his old buddy was with his youngest son. When the other two had been Ian's age David had been going through some stuff. He thought himself not good enough to even hold a babe in fear he would somehow twist it. He wasn't sure what family meant, and Carolina's father was not helping at all. Leonard was not happy when he was forced to stop Project freelancer. David did not have anywhere else to go either, so when the older man took him under his wing onto another project it was difficult for both. Leonard basically adopted David, but it was not a good thing for either of them as maybe the former director had thought it would be in the pass. So York and Carolina took him in for a week after Leonard and David had a big fight. It was a month after Ian had been born. Leonard had not even gotten a chance to see the new babe yet by then. David slept in the guest room. He only had a small suitcase filled with clothes brought with him. So York had thought it best to go out and grab some decorations that would make the room feel more like home.

In the end he even repainted the whole room into Wash's favorite color. Carolina was surprised, but she appreciated the effort York was putting in, as he always had with her. Of course since they both had work they asked a favor from young David. Watch Ian while they made money. If he wasn't up for it they would hire a nanny. Something Carolina was very much for and York was not looking forward. A child should be raised around family, by family, or at least the children in his family always had. Carolina's approval came from the fact that she had no one around her growing up but her father and classmates. A nanny would have been better than ghosts. York could understand, but he was happy when David did agree to watch Ian.

Before long you could hardly find David not with Ian while he lived with them. Somehow Ian had gotten through David's wall, and ever since had been spoiled rotten by the man. A fact Carolina very much enjoys teasing her little brother about. Especially after he went to work for their father again and got his own place.

"I see my father has arrived early." Carolina notes from the kitchen's doorway.

"And he has brought a guest." York adds in his most positive voice.

"Let me guess. He wants him on the couch." Carolina was on the dot with her family. Just like always.

"Ah yes, but you see, I thought it would be best if maybe we had him in an actual room. We do have the extra bed put away upstairs."

"Where are you suggesting we put it?" Carolina asks as she rounds her husband to pick up the ham. They set the table together as he explains.

"Well as long as Wash is okay with it, we can put him in our room, or Ian's."

"I'll talk to him about it." Carolina agrees as she sets down some plates. York grabs the forks and spoons. When she begins to frown York knows she is not done yet. "I can't believe he is still working for him. Project Freelancer is over. He should be allowed to move on."

"Carolina." He is quick to stop his wife from saying more that would just upset her. Wrapping his arms around her shoulders. "He is a soldier. Just like we were. When he is ready to be done he will be, but right now we can not force him to leave. Your father will be forced to retire soon anyways. David already lives on his own. Slowly the situation is fixing itself. He was the youngest among us. He'll learn."

"It doesn't make it better."

"No, but it has kept your father alive. David, the children. Their reasons why Leonard keeps going and keeps trying to get involved in projects. He knows your mother can never come back, but those four they remind him of a little amount of happiness he had felt with her."

Carolina shakes her head. "And I couldn't?"

York sighs. "Dinner is ready!" He shouts before kissing his wife on the back of her shoulder. He pulls out her seat at the table and takes to his own.

Ian was eager to eat as he climbs up his chair and basically jumps into his booster seat to help him eat with the others at the table. David and Leonard take seats right across from each other and besides Carolina as the guests. York was on the other end, Rebecca, and Trent closest to him. As per usual one of the adults made Ian's plate as the others are all left in charge of making their own. Ham, cornbread, and peas were for dinner.

"Rebecca, are you excited for school to start up again?"

She rolls her eyes. "Honestly it's so boring. I'm not looking forward to it at all. Most of my friends have moved away too so it'll be like I'm starting over." She complains in between bites of ham.

"I am dad!" Trent intercedes. "My teacher asked me if I wanted to start in an early advance programs for math and english."

"Mr. Jay has called and talked to me about that." Carolina adds. "I was going to ask if you actually wanted to try it, but clearly you're pleased by the idea."

"I'm just happy he even asked me!" Trent continues. "Can I try it, please?"

"Sure." York shrugs. "You definitely didn't get your eagerness for school from me." The former soldier adds with a shrug.

"I wanna be a warrior!" Ian announces bringing silence to the table. He takes that as a sign to continue. "I be big, and strong." The toddler insists. "With a gun that goes pew, and a sword that says swish." He looks around the table with a big goofy grin.

"Well he almost matches your eagerness, Carolina." Leonard comments bringing a drop of sweat forth from York's forehead.

"I am positive I was never eager to be a soldier."

"On the contrary. You used to ask your mother to take you whenever she would go train. You wanted to be just like her when you were little."

"That was a long time ago." Carolina insists, dismissing her father's comments.

"Ian, why a soldier?" York asks curious as to where he got the idea.

"On the t.v. the big soldiers, USC guys were fighting aliens and explosions, and bam bam!" He finishes.

York shakes his head seeing as he must have gotten the idea from a movie. "You will have to finish school first. Are you ready to start this fall?"

"Yes daddy."

"Good. Oh Carolina, we have the lists for what they'll need this year. Rebecca's is the largest. Chances are we may get another one for Trent now." York adds good heartedly.

"Trent if you ever need help with math Grandpa is just a call away." Leonard offers as he finishes his peas.

"Really? That's so cool! Grandpa aren't you like a super smart government guy?" Trent asks having no idea how the three other adults at the table feel discussing such matters. York glances around to read their the table his son was so oblivious too. Carolina was practically glaring at her father, trying to warn him to watch what he says without having to speak. Washington was suddenly very focused on how best to cut his ham up, and Leonard. Well Leonard is unfazed.

"Yes I am. Or was." The older man clarifies. "I am now less important but my mind is still just as sharp. As I said just ask one of your parents before you contact me. My schedule can be filled at times, so it would be best to have them check. They know it well enough." Leonard explains to Trent.

"Alright Grandpa."

"Grandfather, could I call you if I have trouble? Math is a subject I struggle with." Rebecca asks the man, not even looking up from her plate.

"Of course dear. I would not just offer my aid to one of you and not the other."

"That's a first." Carolina mutters.

With a sigh York quickly stands. This dinner could erupt in moments if he did not work his magic. "Who's ready for dessert?" Of course the boys cheer as Rebecca smile grows to reach her eyes.

"You made dessert?" Carolina asks her husband. Surprise evident on her face. It is quickly replaced with a smile as she sees what the dessert is. York smirks feeling proud of his victory.

"I had a little extra time today so yes. Yes I did. I made the favorite of the household. My good ole strawberry shortcake with all the sugar and strawberries but practically none of the cake." York announces. He ignores David's eye roll as he sets the large baking dish down. "Oldest first!" York exclaims as he stops Trent from swiping a bit on his finger.

"Here you go, Leonard." York cuts a small part of the mess away from the rests and places it on his former boss's plate. Then he served Carolina's, David's, Rebecca's, Trent's, Ian's, and finally his own. "And there's still plenty left for tomorrow." York pretends to cheer egging his children to as well.

Almost as if on a cue they all shouted, "Hurray for Daddy!"

"Ah music to my ears." York jokes, placing a hand right on his hear for effect.

"Dad if it's oldest first, why do you always take yours last?" Asks Rebecca who's mouth was half full with strawberries already.

"Ah, well you see since I'm the server I must take mine last. For it is the server's job to make sure everyone else gets some first." Trent and Ian greedily tear into their pieces. "Or you know, that some even lasts." York adds flicking a little bit of whip cream off of his towards his oldest son. He did not miss the side look Leonard gave Carolina. The man often wondered how could she deal with someone so childish. York knew because he had read all the messages between the two. Not that Carolina knew that. He was still the locksmith after all. As the desserts were finished the meal was drawn to a close. Carolina agreed to go and tuck in the children with Leonard as David and York clean the table.

"You know he still finds you odd." Wash points out.

"Just as I find it odd you still put up with him." York replies jokingly, but it was enough to make David grow quiet for he said nothing else the rest of the night.


	4. School Preparations and Precautions

The task today was to prepare their youngest for his first day of school. It was a year away, but since the other two have been getting ready for school, buying, organizing, going through list and lists of stuff that the school insisted their children would need. Even though they had not used most of the items off of last year's list. While York and Carolina were working on preparing their oldest, Ian felt left out. He too wanted to get all new things and go to school. So when his father had to explain to him the sad truth that he was not old enough the four year old did not take it well.

"Fix him." Carolina instructed as she pushes her cart past his own. She never did handle crying well. York motions that he is trying to while Ian kicks and screams from his seat in the cart. Becca looks back at her father with sympathy as she walks away with her mother. Trent however was the least helpful. While York attempted to calm Ian, Trent went about his day continuing to grab off the shelves what was the coolest looking version of whatever his listen said he needed.

Eventually York broke down. "Alright Ian, we'll buy you stuff for school too, but you have to stop crying."

"Yay! I want pencils, and crayons!"

"Yeah, okay kiddo." York agrees feeling more tired than he had thirty minutes ago.

So now they had him a backpack, a new book to practice reading with, several pencils, a pencil sharpener, and a new box of crayons. York still explained to him that he was not yet old enough to go to school, but if Ian wanted to then he could practice with his son while the others are at school. The youngest child was excited as he practically began to bounce up and down from his seat on their couch at home. Carolina wasn't so sure.

"York what if you get a job?"

"Then we call our babysitter and asks her to sit down and practice writing the alphabet with him. Sweetie it'll be fine. It's not like I get a call for a job too often anyways." York reassures her. Still he could see doubt in her eyes. Sure he had stayed at home with one of the kids when they were sick before but more often or not Ian went to a day care. Just in case anything happened while everyone was away. Carolina was always cautious about their pasts. Always afraid someone would come across them and find out even though the UNSC promised that would never happen. The two former freelancers were still cautious, and now if anything happen Ian would be here too.

It all made Carolina want to leave her job as a consultant for the UNSC soldiers of special projects. She would go to work watch, and examine over other special projects and give advice on how to avoid the mistakes her father had made with his. While York was also still employed by the UNSC it was only on the rare occasions that he would be needed. It wasn't too often that a lock pick would be needed, after all since most locks they have computer programs that can get through without be detected.

"Just it wasn't too long ago freelancers were being hunted." Carolina argues still worrying.

York shrugs. He could not deny the deaths they had heard of with their former comrades. When the UNSC had found the blues vs reds along with the freelancers bodies they had told them what happened. It was worse than what they deserved. Illinois had hit him a little harder than the others. The man was enjoying his retirement. He would message York on occasion. A quick vid here or the rare picture there. To know he had rotted in his suit.

"Y-. York did you hear me?" Her voice brings him back again, as it had done so many times before. He pushes the images and thoughts towards the back of his mind. Where they were not quite gone but they did not distract him.

"Oh. Yeah. I did sweetheart, and I promise I will stay as sharp as I am on any other day."

"More." Carolina insists jabbing her pointer finger straight towards his chin, stopping just short of it.

"Hey, you know you can trust me." York smiles his award winning smile, as North use to call it. Immediately Carolina laughs. "I've always got my eye on lookout." He winks, well blinks. Wrapping his arms around Carolina's waist he lifts her up with ease. Spinning her around he rubs his nose against hers and earn himself a smile and a laugh from her. When he slowly sets her down York knows he has won the argument.

"Everything will be under control here, so just relax and leave it all to me. Including dinner tonight. Wash sent me a new recipe he found and I want to try it out."

"Just don't go giving us all food poison again." Carolina asks with a soft sigh as York begins pulling everything he would need out.

"Sweetheart we both know that was you." York snaps back with a quick bump on her nose with a spatula he had just grabbed.

Carolina pulls out a chair from the dinner table. She sits quietly with a small cup of milk as her husband's bounces around the kitchen. For a moment York worries over what she may bring up next. They had many conversation that stemmed from her thoughts when she was quiet. Many long nights of fending off nightmares and dark thoughts.

"A penny for your thoughts?" York tries as he pours a spoonful of vegetable oil.

"Becca starts high school this year. In six days we'll have a highschooler."

"Damn, I guess I need to start pulling my protective dad suit back out of the closest." York jokes. He had forgotten that she started ninth grade this year. Had it really been fifthteen years. That meant it had been sixteen since Carolina had found him all while he had been searching for her. The memory brings a smile to his lip. For nearly six months she still lived and breathed inside that suit. Never taking it off. Never feeling safe enough to even consider it. Then the UNSC had found them. Instead of the officers arresting as York had expected a general approached them with an offer. Work, a chance to restart, days to forget what all had happened. Enough time to build something. York saw it as the perfect chance, but Carolina needed some convincing.

Then a year later and they found out Rebecca would be joining their small, unsure, whatever they had been. It was difficult. There were questions everywhere, uncertainty. Should they keep the baby, if they did could they take care of it? Questions that they found answers too by sitting down and working together.

"A high schooler and now I have a student at home. This should be an interesting year. Carolina do me a favor. If I start acting like I have a stick up my ass make sure to show me that picture of Wash and CT when North and I drew all over their faces."

"Why?" Carolina asks with a light chuckle.

"Because it shall remind me to not be so serious, and who is has a bigger stick up their ass. Wash, or the director."

"You're forgetting a contender. Me." Carolina adds solemnly.

"Nah I didn't forget you. Yours has just shrunk. Thanks to mwah." York gestures to himself with a cream cheese filled spoon.

"Hey can I help?" Trent asks as he wanders into the kitchen.

"Sure buddy. Can you stir this bowl. Don't lick the spoon."

"Can I lick it when we are done?"

"Sure." York ruffles hair that mirrors his own on a much shorter head. "If you call Becca down to help she can too."

Trent looks as if he was considering it before announcing. "Nah I'll just lick everything myself after."

Carolina rolls her eyes. "You are just like your farther."

"Really? I always thought I was more like you mom. Smart, strong, cute." Trent replies cheekily. Carolina smiles at her son before looking to her husband.

"I mean, he isn't wrong."

"Oh really now. I'll just be taking that back now." York smirks as he removes the spoon from Trent's hands. "Go check up on Ian. I haven't heard him make a sound since we got home."

"I'll go with you." Carolina adds. "So are you excited for school to start again, Trent?"

"Nah it's boring!"

York rolls his eyes remembering how much he use to dread school. Why Ian was so determined to go he felt sure was just because his older brother and sister did. A young child copying those around himself. It was how children learn, York supposes. Still Carolina was right to worry. It had not been too long ago when the freelancers had been hunted. It could always happen again. A lot of lives were destroyed by the program. Tomorrow York would work on replacing all their older locks with new ones. Better set up some new surveillance too. Just incase. He always tries to remain calm around Carolina, because that is what she needed. Someone who could laugh and remind her life has positives after all the hardship she went through so young. If she was the pessimist, he would be the slightly less pessimistic one.

In the middle of his cooking, while everything was simmering and baking, York took a moment for himself. Crossing the warming kitchen towards the fridge. Pulling down a glass from the cabinet next to it. He opens the fridge and pours himself a small shot.

"To," who was he drinking to tonight? North? Illinois? Everyone? Who knew. "Living." After all that was what he was most grateful of. No matter how much he wishes the others could have been here with him, he knows he much rather be here then wherever they are.


End file.
